


21-11-14

by larrysbitchx



Series: Bus Au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Harry, Bus AU, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Innocent Louis, Kinda, Louis in Panties, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to sit on Harry's lap on the bus. Stuff happens. </p><p>Based off the prompt: Bus!Au where louis gets on the bus and finds theres no seats besides in way back where punk harry doesnt let anyone sit. cue punk harry and shy louis again, harry fingers louis in the backseat. (slipping his hand into the back of louis' pants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	21-11-14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatigue/gifts).



> The title for now is the due date of this fic because I can't think of anything else so when I do I will probably change it. I'd like to just say this was not proof-edited very well as well as I feel as if I did a crap job on it.
> 
> WARNING: DUB/CON

7:06 AM

The clock read as Louis hastily grabbed his bags and threw it into the back of the trunk. Today was the day of his first camping trip for school. The buses would be leaving at exactly 7:15 and Louis knew he was going to be late and most likely the last one on the bus. His mother ran downstairs in a distressed manner looking haggard as she had, had a long night of working on her papers for work. “Morning Mum” Louis said primly as he greeted his mother and handed her, her morning coffee. Louis keenly sat in the front seat as his mother sat beside him in the drivers seat. They buckled up and Louis’ mother started the engine. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were two completely different people.

…

Louis was the timid straight A student who only had one real friend, Liam Payne. He spent his weekends studying tests and in his free time he would either read or volunteer at the Kitten rescue centre.

Harry Styles was the raucously loud, popular, average teenager who spent most of his time at parties getting drunk, smoking weed and fucking ‘bitches’ every other night. He had piercings and tattoos littering his body in a work of art. His curly hair and green eyes was what caught most girls attention and some boys but only a portion were lucky enough to have him naked in their bed. His problem was the liking he had towards everybody and if you called him a manwhore he would most likely slap you silly.

And that's why Louis and Harry would never get along. They were too dissimilar. They had different interests and different friends. Neither one of them would fit into the other one’s group of friends.

But that didn’t mean Harry had never noticed him before. The boy was very flamboyant and smart. Harry was in few classes with him, Math, Science, Socials. And he was very impressed with the caramel haired boy’s knowledge. He was always asked to share his answers to help others correct their incorrect ones. His presentations were the best and most visual. He had the top marks in all his classes. And he was one of the school geeks. He smelt of virgin, innocent, and dullness.

But that didn't stop Harry from wondering from time to time what it would be like to wreck an innocent nerd and take their virginity. He was just waiting for the right moment to make his move on one and he already had his eyes set on Louis. There was no way he was straight, bi maybe, but he definitely was into cock. How could someone as twinky as Louis be straight? Especially in those tight khakis, expensive looking t-shirts that outlined his curves perfectly, and those suspenders. He thinks the suspender are what have him drooling all over the blue eyed boy.

…

 

Louis steps onto the bus, being the last one.

“Mr.Tomlinson, you're late” His gym teacher grimly spoke as she was looking through some papers in which Louis assumed were the cabin arrangements.

“There should be one more seat beside….” She poked her head around as she saw the last seat way in the back where Harry and his friends were hanging around. “Mr.Styles it seems” She finishes her sentence, smiling as she hands Louis some papers for him to fill out, the schedules, and the arrangements for the seatings and cabins. He huffed as he felt a wave of fear wash over him. His body began to tremble as he made his way towards the back of the bus. Once he made it there he stood like a sentinel as the other boys stopped the ruckus they were making. The curly haired boy looked up with danger written all over him.

“May I help you with something?” He insolently asked.

“I um-May I sit there?” He shyly asked, his fingers fiddling with one another one as a shiver ran down his spine at the raspy tone of the tattooed boy’s voice.

“I don’t know can you?” He haughtily spoke as it summed up his disposition. Louis took that as a yes, not knowing what else it could mean. He was about to sit down when Harry halted to. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked in a rude manner. “Um—sitting?” He said to point out the obvious as his fear was growing by the moment inside of his stomach. This boy was dangerous. He had to be. No boy would litter his skin in ink like him and pierce himself in strange places.

“You can sit, but only on one condition” He smirked as so did the rest of his mates as they swapping unpromising looks that were skeptical. “A condition? But this is the only seat lef-“ he’s about to finish when Harry cuts him off. “I don’t care. I have one condition otherwise you can kiss this offer goodbye and sit on the ground for two hours if you please” He harshly spits the first few words and Louis feels like whimpering because he’s terrified.

“Wh-whats the con-condition?” Louis stuttered out as he stood there helpless.

“You have to sit on my lap” Harry said without hesitation in solemnity.

“Wha-what? Why? But-But I’m too heavy” Louis stammered as he searched for an actual excuse not to. There was no way he was going to sit on Harry’s lap for 2 hours.

It wasn't nessicarly that Louis was fat. Heavy yes, but not fat. Sure he was curvier than the regular teenage boy, maybe even curvier than some of the girls but it wasn’t his hour glass figure that made him heavier. It was his bum. Not to be cocky or anything but the thing was huge.

“Don’t bullshit me. Sit on my lap or sit on the floor” Harry said as he gave him practically no choice. “o-ok” he agreed as he gulped down. He slipped off his bag and sled it under the seat, bending down and hearing snickers behind him and the scornful comments being made. He closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself together. Of course they were making fun of his fat ass. He feels tears prick his eyes but he doesn't dare let them escape. Shamefully he takes his seat on Harrys lap but he shifts his weight on his feet to hold his fat ass off so he doesn’t squish Harry to death. He hopes Harry doesn’t notice his lack of comfort but to his dismay he does.

“Why the fuck are you doing that? Just relax, m'not going to hurt you” He says in a soothing voice that makes Louis question the boy. He rests his hands on Louis’ waist, pulling him closer to his chest which prohibits Louis from shifting his weight on his tired legs.

Harry senses Louis’ body is rigid and he attempts to relax him as he presses a few kisses on his neck. “What are you doing?” Louis curiously asks as he whips his around to evaluate Harry’s expression. “Trying to sooth you. Calm down I’m not going to rape you” He replies as he places his hands on his thighs and gives them a squeeze while Louis grimaces. He doesn’t want to be Harry’s new toy. He was an inexperienced virgin of course and he knew Harry was the opposite. He planned on keeping his virginity next to his dignity thank you very much. Louis would never j give it away to just anyone. He wanted to give it to the first and last love of his life. And Harry definitely wasn’t it.

…

An hour into the bus ride everyone besides Harry and Louis were asleep. But unlike everyone else Louis was an early bird and there was no way he would go back to sleep. As for Harry, he was use to early mornings as he had to walk a long distance to school.

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry decided it was time to make a move on Louis. His rested hands that laid on Louis’ thighs trailed up higher to a dangerous area and Louis jerked his head around. “Harry stop” He warned but who was Louis to tell him what to do? “Calm.down” He spat as he placed one of his hands on Louis’ growing hard on. He palmed him through the thick material of the khakis feeling his erection become harder. Louis let out a soft whimper as he felt Harry’s dick was just as hard under his bum. “Please stop” He whined as Harry begun to work him up. “Calm down, I promise you'll like it” He said as he unzipped Louis’ pants. He noticed the soft fabric of a light pink lacy material, smiling to himself because Louis Tomlinson wore panties. His cock twitched underneath the nice bum that was wrapped in light pink lace panties.

“Fuck, Louis, you wear panties huh?” He commented, as he slipped Louis’ pants further down his thighs until they fell down to pool around his ankles. Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s thighs, wanting to move away from him but found himself trapped. If he stood up, his pants would cause him to trip in a thud which would wake many of the students wake up to find him on the ground with is perky ass up, trapped in the pink material. He didn’t hesitate to move any more but He felt Harry’s grip on his waist tightening. “ Be a good little boy.” He seductively said causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, his body beginning to arouse . He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t ask for Harry Styles to touch him so filthily. And he didn't ask to like it either.He squirms in his seat, waiting for the next move. "Alright" He spoke, barely audible. 

“Be a good little boy for me, Louis” Harry orders and digs his nails into the soft flesh of Louis’ tiny waist. Complying to Harry’s wish, Louis stills and allows Harry to do as he pleases. His hands trail down his waist and down to his thighs, lightly digging his hands into the succulent flesh. He treasured every moment of it. Loved the way his finger ran down Louis’ thick thigh’s. He rested his hands on the voluptuous bum of Louis’, massaging at the smooth skin. He dips a finger under the soft pink material, ghosting over the puckering hole. rubbing over it. Louis tries to relax, leaning back into Harry’s presence. Harry quickly removes his finger and put’s three of his fingers to Louis’ mouth.

“Suck on it princess, don’t want to hurt that lovely bum of yours” Harry speaks darkly into his ear, his breath fanning over it as an electric spark is flying down Louis' spine. Obeying, and not wanting to be in pain, Louis takes Harry’s lanky but not dainty fingers into his mouth. He sucks viciously, spitting all the saliva he could produce to save himself from torture. After a few moments, Harry thinks Louis’ just being greedy so he removes his fingers from the nerdy boy’s mouth. A trail of saliva runs down his chin, but he doesn’t bother to remove it.

Harry then pulls the panties to the side, and slowly slides in one of his fingers. Louis yelps, rolling his head back and nestling it into the crook of Harry’s neck. “Harry, wait” He pleads as if he the boy was going to listen to him and remove his finger. But Harry doesn’t take orders from anyone but himself. Wiggling his finger, he begins to slowly pump his finger in and out of the tight wet heat. The pain soon turns into pleasure, as Louis’ groans of discomfort turn into moans of satisfaction. “Harry please,” he begs “More” he whines as he tries to grind down onto Harry’s finger. Inserting another finger, Harry scissors his fingers and thrusts his fingers inside and out. His hand pinions Louis down to keep him from rutting his hips back.

“Such a good girl aren’t you Lou?” Harry purrs as Louis whimpers and mewls in return. Harry adds a third finger a bit earlier than he had planned. Curling his fingers he rubs the blue eyed boys prostate. Louis begins to see stars “Uh-uh-uh Harry” Louis cries out in ecstasy, his fingernails digging into Harry’s thighs. Louis’ stomach is twisting in a pleasing state, and Harry can feel Louis’ virgin tight hole clenching hotly around his slicked fingers. “Cum for me, come on be a good little girl” Harry coos, jabbing and massaging his fingers at Louis’ prostate. A few more thrusts of his fingers and Louis is crying his name out, thighs quivering as he comes into his panties and collapses onto Harry. “Such a good girl” Harry says as he presses a kiss to Louis’ neck. He pulls Louis’ pants up and helps Louis off his lap and onto the unoccupied seat next to him.


End file.
